Porque no es su culpa
by Uadyet
Summary: No era culpa suya, era del español, siempre era de Antonio, porque él era el que dejaba su piel expuesta para que la viese y la desease. Para que ansiase morderla y acariciarla hasta que quedase rojiza y le perteneciera sólo a él. FrSp.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, no ganó nada haciendo esto y blablablabla Himaruya blablablabla, lo de siempre.

**Advertencias:** Francis (Porque soy de las que tienen la opinión de que Francia merece su propia advertencia *?*). Ah, también es France/Spain, ¡hay que darle más protagonismo a esta pareja, que tienen mucha historia juntos! Otra advertencia... es la primera vez que escribo de _esa_ forma asi que lo siento si esta algo raro Uu

**Resumen:** No es culpa suya, es del español, siempre es de Antonio, porque él es el que ha dejado su piel expuesta para que la vea y la desee. Para que ansié morderla y acariciarla hasta que quede rojiza y le pertenezca sólo a él.

* * *

**Porque no es _su_ culpa**

Hace frío, también hay una humedad horrible que piensa (sí, a veces le da por pensar) hará estragos en su cabello. Claro que eso no es lo peor, también hay sangre, sangre reseca en su mejilla así como en otras partes de su cuerpo, el cual hay que mencionar no está tan tapado como debería ya que su ropa (hay que recalcar que es su _carísima_ y _elegante_ ropa) esta hecha jirones en varias partes por culpa del tipo (en esos momentos no se merece ni que le nombre) que esta acompañándole en esa sucia, fría, húmeda y mugrienta celda. Por supuesto ambos están de espaldas el uno al otro. ¿Por qué? Porque se niega a pedir disculpas. _No_ es culpa suya el no haber visto aquella señalación de dirección prohibida. _Tampoco _es su culpa que cuando el sonido del coche patrulla apareció exigiéndoles que se detuvieran él _accidentalmente_ pisara el acelerador en vez del freno. Así que es algo más que obvio que él no tiene que pedir disculpas a nadie.

Y no, el hecho de que el otro esté igual de, incluso parece que más, enfurruñado que él le hará cambiar de opinión. Porque no se siente culpable, esa vocecilla que le exige que se acerque al español y le pida disculpas por algo que no es culpa suya no es a causa de remordimientos. Lo que pasa es que siente lástima por el chico, ya que el se ha llevado la peor parte. ¡Vamos! Es obvio que si él y España se pelean quien gana sin ninguna duda es él. Y se niega a aceptar que los moratones que ambos tienen por todo el cuerpo es prueba suficiente como para dictaminar un empate. Quizá sea por eso, no, está seguro de que es por eso por lo que se levanta de donde esta sentado para acercarse a Antonio, sólo y únicamente porque está preocupado por ese corte tan feo que se ha hecho en la mejilla cuando se empezaron a pegar después de la fuerte discusión que tuvieron cuando la policía consiguió detenerlos después de muchas (y cuando digo muchas es MUCHAS) vueltas que no llevaban a ningún lado en concreto.

Ahora se encuentra sentado detrás de Antonio, mirando fijamente su nuca como si de esa forma consiguiese que el otro se diese cuenta de que está ahí. Sabe que seria muy fácil ponerse delante de él, pedirle disculpas y abrazarle (y si luego de ahí sale algo más bienvenido sea) pero el también tiene su orgullo que en momentos como ese sale a flote y se niega a ser el único que tenga culpa en todo ese revuelto porque es verdad, él no le pegó un puñetazo al policía mientras le gritaba al español. Luego la gente dice, después de una buena sesión de sexo, que bendita sea la pasional sangre latina. Y entonces, en ocasiones como esa, acaba dudándolo seriamente. Por otro lado, Francis tampoco es una persona paciente, bueno, si quitamos que tratando de llevarse a alguien a la cama y en temas culinarios puede llegar a ser la persona más paciente del mundo, dejando de lado esos temas y poniéndonos en la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento no tenía una paciencia extremadamente ilimitada. Así que, tras cinco minutos más del insufrible mutismo del español acaba hasta los cojones, literalmente.

—Oye, Antonio —llama, no puede evitar que haya algo de duda en su tono de voz. Pocas veces el español ha estado tan callado y enfadado con él. Aunque en realidad, si echamos la vista hacia atrás, no mucho en realidad, podemos ver que no es algo tan fuera de lo común como la gente cree. Francia tiene ese don con España, a veces le resulta imposible enfadarse con él y otras lo único que desea es estrangularle, cubrirle los pies con cemento y arrojarle al río Guadalquivir (por muy italiano que suene eso). Tal vez sea esa la razón por la que el francés se queda unos momentos en silencio, como si esperase a que el otro quisiera darle permiso para continuar, sabe Dios que no quiere empezar otra pelea. Por eso, cuando Antonio se remueve inquieto y murmura algo parecido a un "¿Qué quieres ahora, gabacho?" Francis no puede evitar que una ligera sonrisa asome sus labios. Eso consigue hacer que un poco de valor se instale en su pecho y que se acerque más al hispano.

Ciertamente su mente le había dejado en claro que no quería que se disculpase con el moreno pero lo iba a hacer por un bien mayor, porque Antonio le estaba dando pena, conociéndole seguro que estaba deseando empezar a hablar sobre cualquier cosa y él, como buen amigo que era, tenía que ayudarle a soltar la lengua. Así que por una vez haría lo que esa molesta vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que tenía que hacer, le pediría disculpas aunque no hubiese hecho nada malo. Porque seguía en sus trece. Que hubiesen acabado en una celda no era obra suya.

—He estado pensando que quizá… —empieza, tanteando el terreno, acercándose poco a poco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del cuerpo ajeno—. Quizá debería haber estado más atento a la señalización de trafico y quizá también no tendría que haber pisado el acelerador en vez del freno —lo suelta todo de golpe, aguantando por unos momentos la respiración. No es una disculpa en toda regla y lo sabe pero en esos momentos quiero conservar algo de su orgullo francés, por muy estúpido que suene. Así que espera pacientemente a que el hispano diga algo, lo que sea, aunque sabe bien que está esperando por la disculpa ajena, ya que el no tuvo la culpa y aunque tuviese parte no la tuvo _toda_. Y sonríe como él solo sabe cuando escucha el suspiro derrotado del español, haciendo acopio de un poco más de valor para atreverse a pasar los brazos por la cadera de éste, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo para apoyar la espalda de Antonio contra su pecho.

—Bueno… eh… —nota al español dudar. Sabe que a veces su amigo puede ser un poco cazurro a la hora de hablar así que le deja pensar en lo que quiere decir, no vaya a meter la pata. Francis sabe que ninguno de los dos quiere eso y menos cuando notan el cuerpo aún caliente por la adrenalina del otro—. A lo mejor yo no debería haber pegado al policía mientras te gritaba que eres un peligro al volante —ante esas palabras Francis no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, recordaba claramente los insultos del español, en ningún momento dijo que era un _peligro al volante. _Por esa vez lo deja pasar pero su mente ya esta planeando una forma de cobrarle esas palabras (planes que por supuesto lo incluyen a él, al español y las sabanas del primero o las del segundo, el orden de los factores le daba igual).

—¿Cómo está tu corte, _mon chéri_? —pregunta, sus manos deambulando por el torso ajeno, dedicándose a acariciar cada moratón que le ha provocado al hispano sin que éste pareciese darse cuenta de cómo su espacio vital está siendo invadido por el gabacho. Otra de esas sonrisas que solo Francis sabía formar aparece en su rostro y es que no puede evitarlo cuando tiene al español tan… a su merced. En momentos como ese le gustaría tener una cadena para atarla a su cuello y… ah, que de cosas se le ocurren que podría hacer con esa cadena y el cuerpo del español. Por supuesto, ninguna es apta para menores de edad.

Y claro, después de todo ese cúmulo de escenas e ideas que acaban de pasar por su mente su cuerpo acaba reaccionando como no debería. Por lo que acaba sintiéndose muy incómodo con la cercanía del otro. Si hubiesen estado en otra situación seguramente se habría tirado sobre el español y habría hecho lo posible para meterse debajo de sus pantalones pero teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en una jodida celda y que había más presos allí que podrían verles y oírles... Oh, mierda, ahora si que tenía un gran problema entre las piernas. No puede evitar mirar a su alrededor en busca de alguna esquina, de un punto muerto donde poder hacerse cargo de ello sin que nadie se diese cuenta. ¿Qué España estaba en la misma celda que él? ¡No importaba! ¡Si ni siquiera se solía dar cuenta de cuando le estaba metiendo mano!

—¿Esto? —pregunta, señalando el corte que horas antes le había hecho el francés sin querer. Francis puede notar como se encoge de hombros y _ohmierda _el movimientolo ha notado su cadera _demasiado_. Casi podría jurar que a esas alturas era raro que Antonio no se hubiera separado de él totalmente, acusándole de pervertido, de parafílico, porque sí, le ponía y le daba un morbo impresionante el hecho de que pudiesen escucharles y verles mientras lo hacían. Claro que España jamás se prestaría para algo así teniendo en cuenta que estaban detenidos en una comisaría española. Seguramente le alegaría algo con respecto a su jefe, a su rey y al bochorno que acabaría padeciendo frente a ellos si se le ocurría hacerlo con el francés en aquel lugar a la vista de todos.

Menuda lástima. Ni siquiera fue capaz de prestar atención alguna a lo que el español le decía sobre que no pasaba nada, que se le curaría en un par de días. Él seguía pensando en lo delicioso que seria estampar a Antonio contra la pared, besuquearle el cuello, morderlo, saborear aquella piel caliente mientras se frotaban de una forma nada inocente. Sí, en vez de pensar en cosas poco agradables para bajarse la erección él se dedicaba a fantasear con una tórrida sesión de sexo con el español para ponerse más caliente. Y luego se atrevía a decir que el de ojos verdes era el menos inteligente de los dos. Al final, después de toda aquella especie de película pornográfica que había pasado por su cabeza, Francis no puede controlar sus impulsos y después de asegurarse de que en ese momento nadie está mirando (y agradeciendo mentalmente que ya fuese de noche y de que algunos se hayan ido a dormir) acaba tirando del español para acorralarle contra la pared, capturando sus labios, aprovechando el gemido de sorpresa del hispano para introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal de éste, recorriéndola completamente con su sinhueso*.

Lo que no se espera es que tras el raciocinio del español éste acabase mordiendo su lengua buscando la desunión de sus bocas que claramente consigue junto con una mirada lagrimosa del francés y una mueca en el rostro que claramente le preguntaba por qué había hecho eso. Antonio suspira exasperado por primera vez en lo que va de noche y Francis sabe que sus pensamientos dieron en el clavo. A España no le va que le miren mientras lo hacen. Como ya había pensado con anterioridad era una verdadera lástima.

—¿Se puede saber que haces? —pregunta el español, con un tono bajito de voz pero que a la vez se le nota enfadado, Francia sabe exactamente lo que Antonio está pensando "¿y si los llegan a pillar? ¿Cómo podía ser Francis tan inconsciente?".

—Me has mordido —es la única respuesta que le da viendo de nuevo a su amigo rodar los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco, también nota claramente como las ganas del español por estrangularle han vuelto a la carga—. Sólo quería algo de diversión. No es culpa mía que seas tan aburrido —dice, haciendo un pequeño puchero como si de un niño se tratase mientras se acomodaba el cabello despeinado, si al menos tuviese un peine. ¿¡Por qué se había tenido que agarrar antes de su pelo mientras peleaban! ¿¡Es que no sabia ya lo importante que era esa parte de su cuerpo para él!

—Estas como una puta cabra —afirma y quizá tenga algo de razón pero no es culpa suya, es del español, siempre es de Antonio, porque él es el que ha dejado su piel expuesta para que la vea y la desee. Para que ansié morderla y acariciarla hasta que quede rojiza y le pertenezca en ese instante sólo a él. Pero eso es mucho pedir, ¿no? Acaba tragando saliva, pues se ha quedado mirando como hipnotizado la cubierta dermatológica del moreno. Y antes de que éste vuelva a abrir la boca para recriminarle ya había atacado su cuello, lamiéndolo de arriba abajo, disfrutando del calor que emanaba de aquella extensión de su cuerpo.

Pero otra vez le dio por subestimar al español, el cual le acababa de pegar un nada agradable rodillazo en sus partes, bajándole las ganas de sexo de golpe. Francis termina por quedarse doblado sobre si mismo, maldiciendo a Roma y a todos sus ancestros por alguna razón mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, notando varias lagrimillas escaparse de sus ojos azules ante el dolor provocado por tan "simple" acto. En aquel momento le dio por mirar al muchacho causante de su calvario, viendo que éste le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una especie de preocupación pintada en esos ojos de tono esmeralda. La mente del francés sin poder evitarlo empieza a trabajar a toda marcha, quizá podría sacar algo de provecho de ese acto.

—Antonio —dice el francés, alargando la última vocal de su nombre para luego abrazarse a él—. Me has hecho daño _ahí _y sabes perfectamente el aprecio que le tengo a esa parte de mi cuerpo, ¿cómo piensas compensarme? —pregunta y al instante alza los ojos hacia su contraparte el cual seguía con el ceño fruncido y una mueca que juraría parecía ser pensativa.

—Cuando salgamos de aquí… podríamos organizar una noche de chicos… ya sabes, como las que hacíamos antes… —le oye murmurar y Francis sonríe, abraza al hispano y vuelve a besarle en los labios, aunque está vez es algo más corto sigue siendo igual de intenso que el anterior, casi transformándose en un choque de dientes, en una lucha por la dominación de ese tipo de pelea, casi como si fuera una especie de entremés a lo que ocurriría la noche que fuese a casa del español, porque el le había invitado así que lo que pasase esa noche no sería su culpa. Porque siempre era la culpa de Antonio… porque definitivamente _nunca_ era _su _culpa.

**¿Fin?**

***: Lo de sinhueso viene a que estaba buscando sinonimos de lengua y ¡ZAS! sinhueso todo junto es uno, me hizo tanta gracia que no pude resistirme a ponerlo *Uu***

**Y esto salió de una conversación con Miruru por msn mientras buscabamos un titulo para su pequeño capricho que también es France/Spain (y más largo) que recomiendo totalmente *xD* **

**Hay poco France/Spain en español asi queeeeeee vengo a poner yo también mi granito de arena porque sencillamente estos dos son loveables :3**

**El boton de review existe aunque parezca mentira~~ (8)**

**Ya, ya, ya me callo xD**

**Saludos~~**


End file.
